


You Are Beautiful

by marisafoergaard



Category: Chronicles of Narnia (Movies), Chronicles of Narnia - All Media Types, Chronicles of Narnia - C. S. Lewis
Genre: F/M, Voyage of the Dawn Treader, just another dawn treader fic i know but i'm just a sucker for clichés
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-31
Updated: 2014-10-31
Packaged: 2018-02-23 09:57:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 717
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2543384
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marisafoergaard/pseuds/marisafoergaard
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lucy wants to take everything in before she has to leave. Caspian goes to comfort her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Are Beautiful

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first ever fanfic, which I actually wrote years ago and initally posted on FFN, but now I finally acquired an AO3 account, so here we go! This was not beta'ed, so any mistakes are purely mine.
> 
> Also, this is movie!verse, because blonde Lucy and Caspian just doesn't work out for me.

She stood there by the railing, barefoot and bathed in moonlight, watching the stars shining down as they moved across the night sky. A soft melody reached his ears, and he realised that she was singing. He assumed it was one of the songs from the Golden Age, when he did not recognise it.

Slowly, he walked closer, not wanting to interrupt that beautiful voice of hers.

As he reached her side, she looked at him with sad blue eyes, the singing now reduced to a soft humming.

"What has made you feel so gloomy, my Queen?" he asked as he took her small hand in his. He marveled over the softness of the skin, but he was brought out of his thoughts when she sighed deeply.

"I'm just..." She hesitated and looked at the calm sea stretching towards the horizon, a single tear escaping from the corner her eye.

"What is it, Lucy?" He turned her head back to face him and wiped the tear away. She leaned into his touch. "If something troubles you, please, tell me." He looked at her with those dark, worried eyes.

"It's just... I want to take it all in. I want to memorise everything before..." She couldn't seem to get the words over her lips. It pained her just to think about it.

"Lucy." The name was but a whisper, but that was all it took.

"We won't be staying, Caspian! At some point, we will have to leave, whether we want it or not! And when that time comes, I want to make sure that I have memories enough to never forget." More tears made their way down her cheeks. He pulled her into an embrace and held her tightly as she sobbed into his chest, fingers curled tightly in the fabric of his shirt.

"How could you ever forget? You were the first of your siblings to discover Narnia. You seem to enjoy it more than any of the others whenever you're here. You could never forget, Lucy," he said soothingly into her auburn hair. "Never."

They stood there for a long time on the deck, just holding each other. He was slowly rubbing circles on her back, and she had placed her head on his shoulder, breathing into his neck, sending shivers down his spine. At some point her arms had snuck up behind his head, but neither remembered when.

"Caspian?" she said quietly, breaking the silence.

"Yes?"

"What are you thinking about?"

He hesitated a bit. Should he tell her? He sighed and decided to be honest. "You."

She frowned. She had not been expecting that answer. "Why? What about me could possibly be worth thinking about?"

"You have a beautiful voice." He smiled, thinking about her singing by the railing, seeming an eternity ago. "Your hair is like mahogany, and when the sun shines, it turns into a fiery red halo surrounding your face," he continued, his fingers brushing through her dark hair. "But best of all," he said, as he cupped her face in his hands and moved her head from his shoulder. They stared at each other and all he saw was beauty. "- are your eyes. When you're happy they're as bright as the summer sky, but when you're angry they turn as dark as the raging ocean in the midst of a storm. And I could look into your eyes and get lost for hours and not really mind at all." Their faces were only inches apart, but neither had seemed to notice. "You are beautiful."

"You..." Lucy felt the heat in her cheeks at his words. "You really think all that? About me?" she whispered.

"Yes, I do. Lucy, you –" He never got to finish his sentence, her lips silencing his in a tender and sweet, yet meaningful kiss. She broke away and stared into his beautiful dark eyes, a smile playing on her lips.

"Thank you." She pecked him on the mouth one last time before turning around and climbing down the ladder to the lower decks, leaving a stunned Caspian behind. He brought his hand to his lips, which were still tingling from the kiss.

 _Whoa_ , he thought to himself. He shook his head and made his way to his cabin, thinking about a certain Queen of Old.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading, I hope you enjoyed! Please don't hesitate to tell me what you think!
> 
> Also, you can find me on tumblr. at wcndamaximoff.tumblr.com


End file.
